Demonio Strada
(Midfielder) |number= 10 |element=Fire |team= Team K |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 090 |seiyuu= Chihiro Suzuki |name_dub= Giulio Acuto}} Demonio Strada (デモーニオ・ストラーダ, Demōnio Sutorāda) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is the captain and a midfielder of Team K. Background Demonio used to play soccer in the suburbs of Italy along with the rest of Team K. Due to the boys' shared dream of playing in the nationals, Kageyama (known as Mr. K then) sought them out and offered them a deal. If they joined him they would be able to play in the nationals. He was a huge fan of Fideo, until he joined Team K in which he saw himself as superior and looked down on the rest of Orpheus. Appearance He is meant to be a look-alike of Kidou, however they are easily distinguishable as not only are the color of his goggles different, but the style of cape as well. Demonio also has differing hair and skin color, along with different eyebrows. His ponytail is also noticeably lower than Kidou's, it is tied nearer the nape of the neck, meaning it is visible on the lower side, whereas Kidou's seems to be sticking up near the top and therefore can be seen over his scalp. The only actual way that they are considered similar are through their soccer playing style (Demonio is shown to have a very similar style, being the control tower of the team as well as having a Penguin shot) and the fact that they wear capes and goggles. Personality Demonio is actually a very nice boy. However, under the influence of Kageyama, he began to yearn being the ultimate the same way Fubuki had wanted to be perfect. Demonio is shown to have strong leadership skills along with a very upbeat personality. Plot Season 3 He appeared when Mister K became coach of Orpheus . As the captain of Team K, they were to have a match against Orpheus to see which would be the team representing Italy. He approached Sakuma while he was searching for Kidou to give a warning to him. Due to their similar appearance, Sakuma mistook him for Kidou at first. When the match started, it was revealed that Demonio was a player meant to surpass Kidou, Kageyama's previous "masterpiece". Demonio had a similar playing style, however he thought everything out one step further. However midway through the match his body began to act weird, and Orpheus was able to score. It was revealed that Demonio had taken the RH program as an experiment, and that his body was rejecting the program. One of the effects of this was his eyes losing their focus. After a speech from Endou and Kidou, Team K decided to just play their own soccer instead of trying to be the ultimate. They depart after the match. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat Team K on the principal route to recruit him. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. He will appear in Italia's national area at the football field. To battle him, you must have Kidou in your team. You only have to battle him 1 time. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribble': 146 *'Block': 105 *'Catch': 73 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 78 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'OF 真 Illusion Ball' *'SH Koutei Penguin X' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Inazuma Break' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spiral Draw' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spiral Draw' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Koutei Penguin X' *'OF Illusion Ball' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Miwaku no Dalamanrose' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'PENGUIN' *'Inazuma Legend' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Night Viper' *'Dark Heroes' *'Team Spark' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *His name is a pun on Kidou's name: in Italian, "demonio" means "demon" while "strada" means "path"; at the same way, in Japanese, the two kanji for "Kidou" (鬼道) can be also read as "Oni"(鬼), which means "demon", and "Michi"(道), which means "path". *In Inazuma Eleven 3, he learns 3 moves Kidou also can use/learned in the previous games. *The dub name, Giulio Acuto, is the Italian translation for Jude Sharp. *While his eyes just blurred out in the anime, in the game he loses his eyesight completely. *His goggles have the same function as Kidou's. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Keshin User